Bad Medicine A Lost Boys fic
by fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: DavidMichael. Michael's half turned and looking for answers. David's playing and not giving any. Mild slash.


Bad Medicine  
  
Disclaimer: The Lost Boys aren't mine. The song lyrics belong to Jon and Richie. I got this idea when listening to the totally slashable "Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi. I am convinced that the "stockings and a dress" line was thrown in to stop the song being a complete slash fest...*VEG*  
  
Pairing: Michael/David Summary: Michael's half-turned and confused about his feelings. There's a club, a song and a kiss. Rating: R  
  
The beat of the music inside the club throbbed through his veins and filled his chest. Michael Emerson stood in the doorway to the basement nightclub and searched the room for a familiar face. The dance floor was a mass of sweating, writhing humanity, all intent on forgetting their woes and losing themselves in the pull of the rock music that emanated from the speakers and bounced off the walls. Michael felt the draw of the mass of people, as if they were trying to entice him to join them in their end-of-the-world celebration. But he was only looking for one person tonight. He had some questions that needed answers.  
  
...I've got a fever, got a permanent disease And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy...  
  
The blond vampire stood almost motionless inside the protective circle that the Lost Boys had unconsciously created around their leader. Their devotion to him was absolute. He had 'made' each and every one of them, and his power, as sire was unassailable. Even Dwayne, who had of late been distancing himself from the group, was protecting David against the pulsating mass of humanity on the dance floor. In truth, the dancers had infinitely more to fear from David than the male vampire had to fear from them, but it was the gesture of fortification that counted. It showed loyalty. Pack loyalty was important to maintaining the leadership. Dwayne had found that to his cost when he had tried to question David. He had not tried again. David knew that the scars he had inflicted on Dwayne's broad back were still smarting. As if he sensed the other vampire's attention, Dwayne flinched, defensively hunching his shoulders a little.  
  
"He's here," Marco muttered, his voice barely a whisper. No mortal ear could have heard him speak, but David heard every syllable.  
  
"Wait," David commanded, his rasping murmur cutting through the air for each of the pack to hear. They closed further in around their leader, hackles raised.  
  
...Then you bleed  
  
You get a little but it's never enough...  
  
Michael strode through the centre of the floor, ignoring the waiting hands and lips of the many women who attempted to get him to dance to their own personal rhythm. Smiling slightly, no more than was necessary, he brushed them off. Had he been here a week ago, he would certainly have felt differently. But tonight was not a conventional night. He was looking for the one person who could answer his questions. He wondered at the sudden obsession. He'd never dreamed that he would be feeling this way. Michael had always been so sure about his feelings when it came to other people. He had to admit that imbibing the blood had done more than change his body; it had forever altered his mind.  
  
...That's what you get for falling in love  
  
And now this boy's addicted cause your kiss is the drug...  
  
Ever since he'd taken the bottle from David's beautiful hands he knew things had been different. He'd allowed them to be. It was no longer about being "one of the guys". It went far deeper than that. The seductive kiss of David's blood on his lips, the way it had slithered down his throat and coursed through his veins had far from slaked his thirst. Instead, it had awoken an almost primeval desire within the very core of his being. He was unaware how precariously placed his soul was now that he had committed the first submission to David's will, but he did know that whatever it was he had gotten into, there was unlikely to be a way back.  
  
...I got a dirty down addiction  
  
It doesn't leave a track...  
  
With a commanding lurch, Michael's heart thumped with the knowledge that David was near. He shook his head, dizzy all of a sudden, and rubbed his eyes. Still he could not see the object of his search. His palms were suddenly sweaty and he wiped them absently on his jeans. Where was he? Michael blinked, trying desperately now to clear his vision. He could tell from the way his body had reacted that David was very close. And yet he still couldn't make out where he was. The crowd seemed to close in on him, enticing him to join them, but Michael could not escape the feelings that were starting to overwhelm him. Then, suddenly, he saw.  
  
...Your love is like bad medicine  
  
Bad medicine is what I need...  
  
David moved through the shielding coven of vampires with liquid grace. His movements were feline, and he was utterly ruthless in his pursuit of his prey. It was as if he was unaware of the presence of others in the room from the moment he made the connection with Michael. He observed the handsome younger man with an almost clinical eye from his vantage point across the dance floor. Michael's well-defined jaw was set with a look of determination and the unconscious way that he licked his lips sent a jolt of electricity through the male vampire that surprised him. There was no denying his strong attraction to this particular potential childe. As he surveyed the way Michael's body was outlined by the tight white t-shirt and form fitting blue jeans, he felt an almost human flare of desire. This one, this conquest, would have a frisson that none had had for a long time. Breaking free of the circle, he waited for Michael to re-orientate himself from the confusion that David had created around him. He watched as Michael shook his head and refocused his eyes. Then, they made contact.  
  
...And now this boy's addicted cause your kiss is the drug...  
  
Michael wasted no time in crossing the rest of the floor once he saw the object of his search. David's platinum blond hair shimmered in the dancing light of the heated room, his pale skin thrown into harsh relief by his long, dark overcoat. For a moment, Michael's eyes wandered down the long lean length of the vampire's body, taking in the thin, yet powerful form and the hands that were placed casually at his sides. He realised that he was gazing at David in the same way that he'd looked at many women, and with a wrench he brought his curious stare back towards the vampire's face. His eyes locked with David's in an intensely intimate moment of recognition. As he strode towards the group of vampires, it was as if the other people in the room ceased to exist. They were suddenly nothing more than dull, everyday objects that held no threat or appeal to him. As he drew closer to David, he took a shaking breath. He was unable to tell whether he had begun to tremble from fear or expectation.  
  
"Michael," David murmured, his voice a slow, aching rustle in Michael's ear. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"What have you done to me?" Michael questioned. There was still some space between them, and he knew that he should not have been able to hear David's voice over the rock music. His face grew hot, and the rest of his body began to respond in kind to David's perfectly innocent statement. The tone of David's voice was knowingly indecent, and Michael knew he was reacting in exactly the way David wanted.  
  
"Nothing that you didn't already want," David replied smoothly, his self- assurance emanating in seductive waves. "You know what you want, don't you, Michael?"  
  
Michael knew that this wasn't a question that could be answered with words alone. He ran a clammy hand through his long dark hair and dropped his gaze. "What do you want from me, David?" He asked, his voice catching a little as he said the other man's name aloud.  
  
David stepped closer to the younger man, closing the gap between them. He invaded Michael's personal space with fluid grace and an ease that Michael found instantly disconcerting. Reaching out a lazy hand, he brought his fingertips close to Michael's fevered brow.  
  
The hand was deflected harshly. "Don't touch me, David," Michael hissed. "I don't know what you're doing, and what game you think you're playing, but I am not playing this time." He wrenched David's hand away, holding it back from his face just a little too long before shoving the other man out of his space. His chest was heaving, and he felt overwhelmed by David's presence. Overwhelmed, but not powerless.  
  
David laughed, a rich, melodic sound that seemed totally at odds with his demeanour. "Michael, Michael, Michael," he murmured. "You still don't get it, do you?"  
  
"What is it that I am supposed to understand?" Michael hissed. His trembling betrayed his anger now. "Why won't you tell me?" Unconsciously, and still partly under David's spell, he closed the gap between them that he had created.  
  
...You get a little but it's never enough...  
  
Sensing Michael's momentary lapse, David moved a little closer still. He could smell the other man's sweat, and it told a tale of fear and desire. His heightened senses told him that Michael was hot, and hard, and that knowledge stabbed him once more in the belly with his own desire. He raised his head a little, so that he was face to face with Michael, and the extreme intimacy of their near contact was enough to make his own body react. He could hear Michael's delicious heartbeat, feel his blood pumping through his veins and it was all David could do to stop himself from sinking his fangs into Michael's vulnerable neck. But he knew this would only quench one desire. The other would take a lot more sating.  
  
"Michael," David murmured, barely giving sound to the words. "You must trust me." His eyes flickered down to Michael's lips, relishing the closeness to his own.  
  
"How can I trust you if you won't give me any answers?" Michael retorted, but his anger of seconds ago had almost evaporated. He was reeling from the closeness of the other man's body, and he knew that he was lost. Ineffectually he tried to break eye contact with David, but this time it was not to be. He saw David's eyes glance once more at his lips, and a slow, insistent ache began within him. He knew he was anticipating a contact that should not happen, but it was too late to turn away. He wanted answers, but he wanted something else more.  
  
...Your love's the potion that  
  
can cure my disease...  
  
That something else, when it came, was tortuously sweet, and uncharacteristically chaste. David tilted his head and his lips, already within a breath of Michael's own, touched and caressed with a softness that made Michael moan. It was then that David knew he had Michael right where he wanted him. He felt Michael automatically he try to deepen the kiss, his shaking hands drawing the vampire's mouth closer to his own in a fever of bloodlust and desire. David allowed him to do so for a moment, losing himself for a split second in the embrace of the other man. Michael's mouth was warm, and sweet, and the stab of desire that had run him through merely moments earlier increased in strength and intensity.  
  
Michael's whole body trembled as David's traitorous mouth met his. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice was hushed as craving took over. He felt David's lips increase the pressure for a moment, and a sense of relief as strong as his longing overwhelmed him. Hearing himself moaning, he pulled David in to deepen the kiss, grabbing handfuls of that beautiful blonde hair. Time ceased to exist for one heated, desirous moment and Michael sensed a clarity that was entirely new to him. He felt David's body grinding closer to his own, and the sensations that washed over him made him helpless and aching with need. Michael didn't care that he was surrounded by others; the only ting that mattered was that these sensations should never stop.  
  
Then, it was over. David broke contact with Michael, pushing him roughly away. "Go home, Emerson," he said harshly. "When you've figured it out, come back and tell me." Smoothing back his hair, he stepped back towards the coven, which closed around him once more. The almost tender look that had softened his eyes in the moment before the kiss was gone. It had been replaced with the sardonic, mocking gaze that was his trademark. If David was reeling from the intimate contact with Michael, he had created the illusion that it meant nothing to him.  
  
Michael shook his head, trying to clear his mind and body of the sensations that he was feeling so strongly. "This is not over," he whispered, knowing that David and the rest of the group sensed his arousal as well as his fear. He stepped back from them, trying to put as much distance between himself and the vampires as he could, but not wanting to turn his back. Blinking once, he looked back at the place where the vampires had been, and he realised that he was alone. His lips still tingling, his arousal still evident to anyone who cared to look, he ran from the club, craving a few moments of safety and sanity. He needed time to think.  
  
...Your love is like bad medicine  
  
Bad medicine is what I need  
  
Shake it up, just like bad medicine  
  
Your love's the potion that  
  
Can cure my disease... 


End file.
